moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Army of House Lightborn
You know I hate to be 'that guy' I really do, but one of the things on this page is not like the others, and it's the mechanized armor units. Everything else on this page looks great and it either fits in with the technology levels that world of warcraft has, or it's a little more advanced but not entirely implausible due to prototypes or advancements in technology. But the mechanized units stick out like a sore thumb as they're effectively ripped from Titanfall 2. I mean, 40mm rapid-fire rail cannons? We don't even have those in 2017 (or if we do they're in an extremely early prototype stage) and this army, mostly filled with medieval style soldiers and some mechanical tech powered by steam somehow gets access to that level of technology? Look I'm all for taking stuff from other games and universes and bringing them into WoW, a lot of my stuff is influenced by the Pathfinder RPG, but I'll be blunt, this doesn't fit. It's god tier technology. Even Mimiron, arguably the greatest inventor on Azeroth couldn't create stuff on this level and even if he could? He wouldn't give that technology out to just anyone. Aretain King (talk) 11:13, July 18, 2017 (UTC) I have to agree with Aretain on this one too. Yes, there are some mechanized constructions in Azeroth, like the goblin carver machine things used in lumber mills, but those are not nearly at the same quality as this, nor with that kind of weaponry. I would advise you redo that because even still, the goblin AND gnome machines aren't at such a height as Titanfall in the WoW universe and this mechanized unit of yours is really stretching it. Particularly with the weaponry. Phiniksa (talk) 19:17, July 18, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate the feedback! I agree, yes, Titanfall levels of tech is way above WoW. In all honesty, I chose that art due to the difficulty of actually finding mech based art. Titanfall art is appealling, though the suits aren't supposed to represent them in a power scale. I based much of the constructions off of existing creations, such as the Arcane Golem's and Titan Constructs possessing intelligence. The cannon are based off of the cannons employed by those such as Geblin (as can be seen as in the varius cinematics of the Broken Shore), though I believe I fell into the trap of adding way too many damn adjectives. In essence, it is little more than an autocannon: a relatively "rapid fire" low yield cannon built to take on light armor and infantry targets. As for the Aegis systems, those aren't actually of my own design. The majority of the mechs technologies are based off a hybrid of gnome mechs in terms of armor, existing engineering weapons for the, well, weaponry, and arcane golems for control. I rewrote some of the minor details to attempt to frame what I am going for better, though if there is still issue with the constructions please let me know. Engineering lore is hard to fiddle with, seeing as you have to ride a fine line along existing technologies. Iainduncan3 (talk) 03:00, July 21, 2017 (UTC)